The Butterfly Effect
by Klio Vel
Summary: Die 19jährige Kunststudentin und Hobbyautorin Amy versucht ihr Leben in den Griff zu kriegen, bis eines Tages ein Unfall es komplett aus der Bahn wirft oder besser gesagt in ein komplett anders Universum... Als sie in ihrem Lieblings-Marvelfilm erwacht, zweifelt sie zunächst an ihrem Verstand, doch es scheint sich bei dem verrückte Traum tatsächlich um die Realität zu handeln. Wa
1. Prolog

_Die 19jährige Kunststudentin und Hobbyautorin Amy versucht ihr Leben in den Griff zu kriegen, bis eines Tages ein Unfall es komplett aus der Bahn wirft oder besser gesagt in ein komplett anders Universum... _

_Als sie in ihrem Lieblings-Marvelfilm erwacht, zweifelt sie zunächst an ihrem Verstand, doch es scheint sich bei dem verrückte Traum tatsächlich um die Realität zu handeln. Was für drastische Auswirkungen ihre Anwesenheit auf den Verlauf der Geschichte haben würde, hätte sie sich ihn ihrer lebhaftesten Fantasien nicht ausmalen können! _

**!ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an Marvel!**

Ganz viel Spaß beim lesen! 3 

**Prolog **

Ihre Sicht ist durch den Schleier von Tränen getrübt, als sie sich beeilt den letzten Bus zu kriegen, der Heute noch zu ihr Nachhause fährt. Die Absage, die sie gerade erhalten hat, liegt zusammengeknüllt in ihrem Rucksack, dabei hatte sie sich bei der Bewerbung so ins Zeug gelegt; sie hätte diesen Job wirklich gebraucht!

Scheiße verdammt noch mal! Die letzten Meter zur Haltestelle sprintet sie, doch als sie schließlich völlig außer Atem und verheult ankommt, kann sie nur noch hilflos zusehen wie der Bus gerade um die Ecke wegfährt. Das ist jetzt einfach nicht wahr! Entgeistert starrt sie auf ihre Uhr, sie hat doch noch ganze 2 Minuten bis dieser scheiß- Bus abfahren sollte?!

Laut fluchend lässt sie sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken, legt ihr Gesicht in die Hände und fängt an zu schluchzen. Warum muss ihr Leben denn nur so verdammt kompliziert sein?! So hatte sie sich das überhaupt nicht vorgestellt, als sie noch in die Schule ging.

Sie hatte so große Träume, wollte Kunst studieren, vielleicht eigene Comics animieren, einen Lebenspartner finden... Jetzt sitzt sie hier; Bald schon 20, pleite, einsam und sowohl arbeits-, als auch perspektivenlos, heulend auf dem dreckigen Boden einer Bushaltestelle in dieser beschissenen Kleinstadt.

Man sagt ihr immer, ‚sie sei ja noch jung', hätte ja noch ‚ihr ganzes Leben vor sich', aber diese Tatsachen wirken gerade mehr deprimierend als aufmunternd auf sie. Warum läuft in ihrem Leben eingentlich immer alles schief? Sicherlich könnte sie auch zurück zu ihren Eltern ziehen, wenn sie die Miete für ihre kleine Dachgeschosswohnung nicht mehr tragen kann, aber diese Blöße will sie sich nicht geben!

Eher verendet sie auf der Straße, bevor sie bei ihnen nach Hilfe bettelnd angekrochen kommt! Nicht, solange sie noch einen Funken Selbstachtung in sich hat. Sie will das „ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt" von ihrer Mutter nicht hören!

Wütend auf eigentlich alles, vor allem sich selbst, wischt Amy energisch ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Da es schon langsam dunkel wird, bemerkt sie die Wolken zunächst gar nicht, die sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch bedrohlich über ihr zusammenziehen. Erst als die ersten Regentropfen auf ihre kurzen, hellbraune Haare treffen blickt sie auf.

„Ernsthaft?!", lässt sie ihrem Frust freien Lauf. Ist ja nicht so, als sei noch jemand an der Bushaltestelle, den sie damit stören könnte. Alle normalen Leute sitzen bei diesem Wetter zu dieser Uhrzeit, bereits in ihren Wohnungen, essen zu Abend oder sehen fern und selbst wenn sich unwahrscheinlichere Weise doch jemand gestört fühlen sollte, so würde es sie nicht im geringsten interessieren.

Humorlos lachend richtet Amy sich auf und zieht ihren schwarzen Trenchcoat fester um sich, als sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zu ihrer 30min entfernten Mietwohnung macht. Das ist doch alles lächerlich. Mit dem etwas zu langen Ärmel ihres Trenchcoat, versucht sie ihre letzten Tränen so gut es geht wegzuwischen. Sie will gar nicht wissen, wie schlimm sie gerade aussieht. Ihr sonst blasses Gesicht neigt dazu knall rot zu werden, wenn sie weint.

Was sie jetzt braucht ist Eiscreme! Viel Eiscreme und diese wird sie dann schamlos mit einem Esslöffel auslöffeln, während sie sich auf ihrer Couch zusammenrollt, in Selbstmitleid schwelgt und Filme schaut, so lange bis sie vor Erschöpfung einschläft. Das ist der Plan und es klingt nach einem verdammt guten Plan! Zur Hölle, so wird sie es machen!

Vielleicht findet sie ja auch noch eine gute Fanfiction, die pre Infinity war spielt... bei diesem Gedanken muss sie tatsächlich loslachen. Welche anständige, erwachsene Person, geht bitte so mit ihren Problemen um? Oh Gott, was hatte sie nur aus ihrem Leben gemacht?

Vielleicht haben ihre Eltern ja recht und sie sollte wirklich erwachsen werden... Sie wird ständig deutlich jünger geschätzt als sie tatsächlich ist. Eigentlich kein Wunder bei ihren läppischen 1,60 Metern Körpergröße und dem geringen Brustumfang. Ihr Faibel für Fanmerch und ihre Art sich in Dinge reinzusteigern trägt auch nicht gerade zu dem Bild einer bodenständigen jungen Frau bei.

Der Regen wird immer stärker und sie kann bereits entfernt Donner grollen hören. Na schönen Dank auch Thor! Ihre Klamotten kleben mittlerweile an ihrem schlanken Körper und ihre Schuhe, die schwarzen Vans auf die sie so verdammt stoltz war, als sie sie gekauft hatte, quietschen bei jedem Schritt, durch den das Wasser aus ihren vollgesogenen Wollsocken läuft.

Stumm trauert sie beim weiterlaufen, um ihre schönen Schuhe. Ihren Rucksack hat sie bereits for einer Weile nach vorne genommen, um ihn vor den schlimmsten Wasserschäden zu schützen. Was ein Leben!

Gerade beschließt sie, sich unterzustellen, um abzuwarten bis der Regen etwas nachlässt, als es um sie herum urplötzlich hell aufleuchtet. Weißes Licht explodiert vor ihren Augen und nimmt ihr die Sicht.

Entsetzt schreit sie auf, ihre Tasche fällt zu Boden. Schmerzen durchflutet ihren Körper, so intensiv und grausam, dass sie denkt sie würde sterben. Es fühlt sich an, als hätte sie jemand in Brand gesteckt. Ihre Ohren klingeln als sie zu fallen beginnt. Was ist nur passiert?

Am Rande des Bewusstseins bekommt sie noch mit, wie sie auf dem Boden aufschlägt, aber von dem Aufprall selbst merkt sie nichts. Sie spürt überhaupt nichts mehr, außer ein Kribbeln in ihren Fingerkuppen. Ihr Körper ist vollkommen taub, als ihre großen, grauen Augen schließlich zufallen. ‚Zumindest muss ich mir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr um die Miete machen' ist das letzte was ihr durch den Kopf schießt, bevor sie sich der Leere hinter ihren Lidern nicht länger entziehen kann.


	2. Kapitel 1

„Hallo? Könnt Ihr mich hören? Geht es Euch gut?"

Jemand schüttelt sie mehr oder weniger sanft an der Schulter. Eigentlich, würde sie diese Person jetzt gerne anschreien, sie solle es gefälligst lassen, aber alles was sie raus kriegt ist ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. Ihr Kopf bringt sie um und es fühlt sich an, als würden tausend kleine Ameisen über ihren Körper laufen. Was zur Hölle ist nur passiert?

Vorsichtig beginnt sie zunächst nur ihre Finger und Zehen zu bewegen, bis das Gefühl in ihnen langsam wieder zurückkehrt. Das helle leuchten, die höllischen Schmerzen. Scheiße, wenn sie nicht alles täuscht, wurde sie gerade von einem Biltz getroffen. Alter, ernsthaft?

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür liegt irgendwo bei 1 zu 3.000.000 und dann trifft es ausgerechnet sie?! Ist ja wirklich ihr Glückstag!

Nachdem sie den ersten Schock den diese Erkenntnis mit sich bringt überwunden hatte, stellt sie verblüfft eine weitere Überraschung fest, mit der sie eindeutig nicht gerechnet hat: Sie scheint noch am Leben zu sein.

Im Kopf versucht sie die Situation noch einmal durchzugehen. Woran merkt man ob man Tod ist? Sie dachte eigentlich immer, dass wäre etwas eindeutiges, andererseits traut sie sich aber auch durch aus zu blöd genug zu sein, ihrer eigenen Tod zu verpassen...

Nop, eindeutig. Luft zirkuliert in ihrer Lunge, bei Bewusstsein ist sie auch und ihr tut wirklich ALLES weh. Alles was sie tun müsste, ist ihre Augen öffnen, da besteht kein Zweifel.

Sie kann eine Matratze unter sich spüren und rechnet schon fasst damit, in einem Krankenhaus aufzuwachen, das wäre doch zumindest mal eine gute Nachricht. Als sie ihre Augen schließlich öffnet, blickt sie jedoch nicht, wie erwartet, in die Augen eines Arztes, nein, dort vor ihrem Bett steht Chris -fu*ing Hemsworth in voller Thor Manier und sieht sie fragend an.

Abrupt schließt sie ihre Augen wieder. Okay, ganz ruhig, sie wurde von einem verfluchten Blitz getroffen, da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass man halluziniert. Vorsichtig öffnet sie ihre Augen erneut, nur um festzustellen, dass sich rein gar nichts an dem Bild geändert hat, was ihr geboten wird. Okay, vielleicht war sie ja doch Tod.

Sie lässt Kopf wieder zurück auf die eindeutig imaginäre Matratze unter sich fallen. Das hier kann nicht echt sein. So etwas verrücktes, kann aber auch wirklich nur ihr krankes Gehirn fabrizieren.

„Geht es Euch gut Lady...?"

Vorsichtig schielt sie wieder zu ihrer Halluzination. Und... er ist immer noch da. Shit.

„Für eine Einbildung, wirkst du ziemlich echt...", ist alles was sie sagt. Himmel, sie hat ihren Bus verpasst, eine Jobabsage kassiert, der Regen hat ihre geliebten Schuhe ruiniert, sie wurde von einem Blitz getroffen und jetzt redet sie mit einem Charakter aus ihrem Lieblingsfilm. Das wars. Da ist eindeutig nichts mehr zu retten. Sie hat ihren Verstand verloren.

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es sich bei mir um keine Einbildung handelt...", entgegnet ihr Thor/Chris/wer auch immer, offensichtlich wenig beeindruckt von ihren Zweifeln.

Sie muss laut loslachen, was allerdings in einem Hustenanfall endet. Selbst in ihren Träumen, wollen alle alles besser wissen.

„Meine Name ist Thor Odinson, Thronprinz von Asgard, Gott des Donners und ihr seid?", versucht er es erneut.

Vorsichtig richtet sie sich auf. Oh man, dafür das sie sich das hier alles einbildet, fühlen sich die Schmerzen aber verdammt echt an...„Amy..." Thor signalisiert ihr fortzufahren, „Amy Zylian..." Wow. Jetzt hat sie auch noch das Bond-Zitat verhauen. Sieg auf ganzer Linie!

Mit dieser Antwort, scheint der Prinz immer noch nicht vollständig zufrieden zu sein, aber er harkt auch nicht weiter nach. Es ist schon fast schade, das sie keinen fancy Titel an ihren Namen anhängen kann, das hätte definitiv Stiel! Sie ist gerade versunken in den Gedanken, als welche Göttin sie sich vorstellen könnte. Göttin der Pechvögel? Göttin der geplatzten Träume? Oh warte, jetzt hat sie's: Göttin des Versagens!

„Also Lady Amy, Zyliandottir. Sie wollen mir nicht zufällig mitteilen, was sie komplett durchnässt und bewusstlos im Schlossgarten Asgards wollten?"

Überrascht reißt sie ihre großen Augen weit auf. „I-ich bin auf A-asgard?"

Gerade will Thor ihr antworten, ihre Verwirrung scheint ansteckend zu sein, den auch er wirkt nicht gerade so, als hätte er den Durchblick, aber dazu kommt es nicht.

„Nein,", hält sie ihn ab, „sag nichts. Ich will es gar nicht hören. Natürlich bin ich auf Asgard! Wo zur Hölle denn auch sonst?"

„Okay...?", der Gott scheint nun auch der Meinung zu sein, sie sei wohl nicht ganz bei Sinnen, denn er zieht sich langsam zurück. „Ich, lasse euch dann mal alleine. Wir haben ihnen trockenes Klamotten zurechtgelegt, das Badezimmer ist hinter dieser Tür. Sie sollten sich frisch machen, der Allvater wird mit Ihnen sprechen wollen Lady Amy."

Irritiert schüttelt sie den Kopf, nachdem die Tür hinter dem blonden Asen ins Schloss gefallen ist. Sie ist auf Asgard. Auf Asgard.

A. S. G. A. R. D. Was zur Hölle?! Nicht, dass es sie stören würde, aber Asgard? Das sind doch nichts als Geschichten. Sie mag zwar ein sehr fantasievoller Mensch sein, aber den Unterschied zwischen Realität und Fiktion kennt sie eigentlich schon noch.

Dennoch, mal all den Marvelquatsch bei Seite gelassen, kommt ihr all das hier ziemlich real vor. Sie friert noch immer in ihre durchnässten Klamotten, ihre Haare sind wirr und ebenfalls feucht durch den Regen, von den Kopfschmerzen gar nicht erst zu sprechen. In Träumen sollte man doch eigentlich keine Schmerzen spüren. Oder liegt sie vielleicht im Koma? Würde das einen Unterschied machen?

Okay, echt oder nicht. Ihr ist kalt und niemand kommt zu schaden, wenn sie sich jetzt duscht und frisch anzieht. Gesagt getan, begibt sie sich auch schon , auf wackligen Beinen, zu der Tür, auf die Thor gedeutet hat.

Oh wow, das ist das wohl größte Badezimmer, was sie je gesehen hat! Sie ist ganz froh, mittlerweile wieder sicher stehen zu können. Was auch immer passiert ist, die Effekte, die es körperlich auf sie hatte sind langsam am abklingen.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel offenbart, was sie ohnehin schon wusste. Sie sieht aus als hätte sie sich eine Runde im Schlamm gewälzt, und ihr mühevoll aufgetragener Eyeliner befindet sich wohl überall in ihrem Gesicht, außer da wo er hingehört. Sehr elegant! Beim ersten Eindruck hat sie also schonmal gepunktet.

Also eins muss man Thor lassen, er hat wirklich Nerven. Sie an seiner Stelle hätte die Klapse verständig, wäre ein Mädchen in ihrem Zustand, offensichtlich verwirrt und in Erdenklamotten, plötzlich im Schlossgarten von Asgard aufgetaucht.

Nach der Dusche fühlt sie sich schon viel besser. Die Klamotten von den Thor gesprochen hat, hängen an der Badezimmertür. Sie muss hüpfen um das weinrote Kleid erreichen zu können, was dort für sie bereithängt. Verflucht sei ihre Körpergröße!

Aber letztendlich fällt es vom Bügel in ihre Arme, man muss sich eben nur zu helfen wissen... Beeindruckend fährt sie mit ihren Fingern durch den fließenden Stoff. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie solch ein schönen Kleid gesehen! Langsam findet sie gefallen an dieser Halluzination.

Es hätte sie auch wirklich deutlich schlimmer treffen können, als in einem ihrer Lieblingsfilme aufzuwachen.

Spätestens, nachdem sie das Kleid fertig angezogen hat, steht endgültig fest, dass das hier nicht echt sein kann. Das Kleid passt perfekt! Es ist Schulterfrei und schmeichelt ihren Körper genau an den richtigen Stellen, als sei es für sie gemacht wurden. Normalerweise würden Schulterfreie Sachen ihr nie passen, sie hat einfach nicht genug Oberweite um so etwas zu tragen... Aber dieses Kleid? Damn she looks good!

Schnell versucht sie noch ihrer Haare zu richten bevor sie das Bad verlässt. In einem Kästchen neben dem Spiegel hat sie sogar etwas an Make-up gefunden, was sie dankend an sich nahm. Jetzt sieht sie zumindest nicht mehr aus, als würde sie beruflich aus Fernsehern klettern, um die Zuschauer abzustechen.

Natürlich kann das hier nicht echt sein, aber immerhin ist sie auf fu*ing- Asgard! Traum oder nicht, sie wird ihren Aufenthalt verdammt noch mal genießen! Wer kann schon alles von sich behaupten nach einem Blitzschlag in seinem Lieblingsfilm mitgespielt zu haben? Falls sie jemals aufwachen sollte, wird sie das sowas von ihren zukünftigen Großenkeln erzählen und sollte das mit den Großenkeln nichts werden, dann kauft sie sich eben einen Goldfisch, den sie damit zu texten kann.


End file.
